


no homo

by bastardorphan (wwanderingproxy)



Series: some high school kids and the woods they like too much [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character, f@ggot slur is used js, forgot abt that w h o o p s, too much texting in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwanderingproxy/pseuds/bastardorphan
Summary: “How did you forget that Mae and Tyler are in that chat?”“I don’t know.”An accident ends with Megan, Tyler, and Mae locked in a closet. They have some talking to do anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i wanna Die.
> 
>  
> 
> mae > actualJD  
> angela > robotics  
> liz > elizzie  
> joshua > WheatKing  
> gale > galewinds  
> tyler > NotSoStraight
> 
> megan > maggot > nohomo  
> elena > leggomyeggos  
> james (lexi) > lex  
> ashton > keyholeReject  
> deven > TheLegend27  
> zach > zachtastic

 

  
Joshua has never been so utterly tired of his friend’s shit. Tyler is blushing furiously, throwing his head forward so his hair will shade his face, and Mae is holding a death grip on her own arms, glaring at the corner with that expression on- the one where she fights down a smile while trying to look mad.

“You two are dating, get a fucking grip,” sighs Gale, slipping his hands in his pockets as they walk down the hall. Angela is to his left, hiding a smile at their resident lovebirds.

“Wh-- No-- What the fuck why-- Are we-?” Mae sputters, which is.. surprising.

“No?” clarifies Tyler, but it’s not a very strong statement.

They walk in silence for a second, and Angela sighs. “Why not, again?”

There is no response. Of course there isn’t. Of course. He wishes Liz was here, she would know how to properly talk sense into them. But she isn’t- her class for this period is across the school- so he has to try. “Literally, you two know your feelings towards each other. There’s no reason why you shouldn’t be.”

“We’re... procrastinating talking about it,” Mae says weakly.

They’re saved by a turn in the hallway, both Mae and Tyler aggressively speed-walking away towards the gym. “Fucking idiots,” Joshua mutters.

“We have to make them talk about it somehow,” Gale says. They stop, and turn into room 222, their free period.

“I say we employ some help,” suggests Angela, nudging him conspiratorially as she sits, a sly smile on her face. She’s already drawing out her phone, so neither of them reply, and Joshua slips his phone from his pocket.

_[the good clique]_

_> robotics has added zachtastic to the chat_

_< WheatKing: why hi m angela_

_> robotics: add your posse, zach_

_> zachtastic has added maggot to the chat_  
_> zachtastic has added leggomyeggos to the chat\_  
_> zachtastic has added lex to the chat_  
_> zachtastic has added keyholeReject to the chat_  
_> zachtastic has added TheLegend27 to the chat_

_> zachtastic: are you going to tell me why now?_

_> leggomyeggos: firstly zach get rid of that stupid name_

_> leggomyeggos: secondly tf are we doing here and who are these people_

_> galewinds: wouldnt you like to know, elena_

_< WheatKing: i_

_< WheatKing: is that a pesterchum handle i see_

_< WheatKing: is there a fuckign homestuck in this chat_

_> keyholeReject: sshu t_

_> TheLegend27: we dont talk about it_

_> galewinds: you arent any fucking better ‘thelegend27’_

_> maggot: tru like deven tf_

_> robotics: no okay we have a plan and need your help_

_> robotics: all of you are in gym rn right? with tyler and mae?_

_> leggomyeggos: ohoho so you’re mae’s gang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_> maggot: shut_

_> zachtastic: omg_

_> TheLegend27: no im not can i leave and stop associating with you losers_

_> robotics: that would be wonderful but it would be even better if you died_

_> robotics has kicked TheLegend27 from the chat_

_> leggomyeggos: Yikes(tm) shes still bitter_

_> galewinds: rightfully so_

_> actualJD: why are y’all texting?? youre in the same room???_

_> actualJD: anway do you guys kno that thing megan does where she laughs and reaches a hand up to mess with her hair bc like my tiny bi heart aa_

_> actualJD: see tyler understands aaa im cri shes so cute_

_> actualJD: oh wait fuck there are new people who??_

_> maggot: um_

_< WheatKing: oh no_

_> actualJD: is_

_> actualJD: is that_

_> zachtastic: say hi, megan_

_> maggot: ._

_> actualJD has left the chat_

_> keyholeReject: oh how the turntables_

  
“That. That did not go how I intended it,” Angela says finally.

“How did you forget that Mae and Tyler are in that chat?”

“I don’t know.”

_[the good clique]_

_> NotSoStraight: why did mae just run out of the room??_

_> robotics: read up_

_> NotSoStraight: oh._

_< WheatKing: wait she left the room?_

_> leggomyeggos: yeah_

_> keyholeReject: im taking pity and going to find her where might she be_

_< WheatKing: probably not far but take tyler_

_> NotSoStraight: do Not_

_> keyholeReject: why???_

_> galewinds: they’re pining and we’re sick of it_

_> keyholeReject: yikes k im dragging megan too_

_> maggot: NO_

  
##

  
In hindsight, maybe running out of the room wasn’t the best idea..? Whatever. She wants to, like, die, so. She’s only just ducked down the corner into the less used halls when there are footsteps behind her.

“Fucker,” comes a voice she knows too well. Ugh.

Then, “Please let go of my hair?” Tyler.

Mae turns around, finding herself face to face with Ashton, who is holding Megan by the wrist and Tyler by the hair, both of which are decidedly not happy to be in their situation.

It’s times like this she really wishes she could say ‘???’ out loud.

He glances around and then moves, letting go of Tyler and opening a cleaning closet doors and wow is her anxiety skyrocketing. “Wait what the fuck-?”

Ashton doesn’t say a word, but grabs Tyler again before he can run away and pushes them both into the closet with some effort, dragging Mae in afterwards without much struggle. “You’re going to talk this out like mature adults,” he says.

“We’re literally kids,” she replies. He shuts the door. She stands, facing it, long after he does so. “Oh. Alright then.”

There’s a silence, then, “That asshole!” and wow, did Megan always have that accent when she got mad? Then it really dawns on Mae that she’s shut in a room with her two crushes.

“At death, hit me up,” she says mournfully.

“Okay, so, uh.” Tyler. Then, a rustling. Him sitting up, maybe. She slides down the door into a sitting position, realizing she’s probably the only one standing. “I know why I’m here, and I know why Mae’s here, but. Megan?”

“I’m not gay,” Megan says.  
  
“Irrelevant?” she pushing the pitch up at the end in confusion. Fake confusion.

“Very relevant,” the other girl hisses back.

“Like, unless you’re trying to say something here. Irrelevant.”

Tyler takes a sharp breath, trying to muffle it halfway through. He gets it, then.

There’s another silence, then the dam breaks. “I’m not a fucking dyke! I’m not! I’m not a fucking homo okay I’m not and I wish they would shut up, im not-- I’m not, I’m just fucking not, thinking girls are cute doesn’t make me gay!”

“...It kind of does.”

“I like boys!”

“So do I. I also like girls. It’s a thing, buddy,” she says.

“Are you in the ‘has a crush on Mae club’ too?” Tyler interjects with a huff of amusement.

“Both of you are fucking cute but that doesn’t make me gay, it doesn’t. It doesn’t. I’m not gay.”

“Okay, so, no homo then,” she says, placating her. “But like. I like you a lot. You both. Are we gonna... go somewhere with this?”

“..No homo,” Megan snorts, voice now slightly muffled. “..Sure. But I’m not gay.”

“Sure, Jan.”

“Are we talking, like.” Tyler coughs. “A relationship?” His voice is hesitant, unsure. Same, buddy, she thinks. “Because I, uh. Wouldn’t oppose that.”

“I--” The sound is choked off with-- a sob? With something.

“..Megan?”

There’s a long silence. Then, “No homo,” she says, voice strained. “But.. Yeah.”

“No homo?”

“No homo,” insists Megan.

“Can ‘no homo’ be our forever?” Mae puts in, to lighten the mood.

“That’s not even the fucking quote!”

“It isn’t?” asks Tyler.

“It’s maybe okay- no homo, whatever- can be our always, you fuck, read the book!”

“Oh my god, you’ve read it?”

“It’s a good book!”

“Wait does this make you my girlfriends,” cuts in Tyler suddenly.

“...That’s how dating generally works? If we’re dating?”

“I.. I guess we are.”

“..I’m like a five on the Kinsey scale, how did I end up with two girlfriends,” he wonders.

“Can’t relate; I’m at most a four.”

“...Kinsey scale?” asks Megan.

“Gay scale.”

“Oh.”

“Can we get the others to let us out now though?”

“Probably a good idea,” Megan sighs, pulling out her phone, and she follows suit. In the dim screen light, Mae can see her eyes, slightly red rimmed.

_[the good clique]_

_> maggot has changed their screen name to nohomo_

_> nohomo: will someone let us out of the literal fucking closet_

_> leggomyeggos: that depends, have you come out of the figurative closet?_

_> nohomo: my screen name is literally no homo. shut the fuck up elena._

_< actualJD: well like we’re dating_

_< actualJD: is that enough?_

_> galewinds: wait what abt tyler_

_> nohomo: hes definitely a part of the relationship, yeah_

_> nohomo: now the bells gonna ring soon, i have to change, and i dont want to miss science, we have a quiz_

_> nohomo: let us the fuck out_

_> keyholeReject: kk omw_

_> elizzie: ,,,what the fuck did i miss_

_> lex: rt_

_> zachtastic: so much_

_> robotics: anyway_

_> robotics: thank u for ur help_

_> robotics has kicked leggomyeggos from the chat_  
_> robotics has kicked keyholeReject from the chat_  
_> robotics has kicked lex from the chat_  
_> robotics has kicked nohomo from the chat_  
_> robotics has kicked zachtastic from the chat_

  
James-- Lexi-- sighs, looking down at her phone. She’s about to ask what went down in their own group chat, but Deven’s already sent a message.

  
_[the bad clique]_

_> TheLegend27 has kicked nohomo from the chat_

_> leggomyeggos: um?_

_> TheLegend27: okay firstly someone fucking remind me why this is our group chat name i hate it so fucking much_

_< lex: literally you suggested it_

_< lex: you only don’t like it when the Good Clique pisses you off_

_> TheLegend27: yeah well im fucking pissed off james_

_> TheLegend27: i just got the screenshots from ashey of the other gc_

_> zachtastic: why,, are u so,, ma d,,_

_> TheLegend27: are we just gonna accept megan being gay?!?_

_> leggomyeggos: did u... did u not know_

_> leggomyeggos: shes been crushing on mae for ages now_

_> TheLegend27: i thought that was jjust a joke bc she liked tyler and tyler liked mae???_

_> leggomyeggos: look can we just drop the pretenses of us being homophobic just bc we’re ‘the bad guys’ bc im pan and its gettin kinda irritating_

_> TheLegend27: thE F U CK??_

_< lex: oi... calm down...._

_> TheLegend27: NO APPARENTLY YOU’RE ALL JUST UFKCING FAGGOTS AND I WAS NEVER TOLD?_

Oh. Okay.

_[the bad clique]_

_> keyholeReject: yikes(Tm)_

_> zachtastic: okay so maybe calm down with the slurs_

_> keyholeReject: you’ll learn tolerance with time, pal_

_< lex: uh_

_< lex: if we’re being, mostly, all chill abt this uh_

_< lex: well first can i add megan back?_

_> TheLegend27: sure jjst wha tthe fuck ever i guess_

_< lex has added nohomo to the chat_

_> nohomo: um??_

_< lex: dev through a little tantrum abt the gay shit_

_> nohomo: im not gay_

_> leggomyeggos: i am_

_> leggomyeggos: pan, actually_

_< lex: okay but uh if we’re doin the gay thing_

_< lex: what abt gender things_

_> zachtastic: yeah sure?_

_< lex: okay so like,,,_

_< lex: hypOTHETICALLY,,,,_

_< lex: what if i was trans_

_> leggomyeggos: if ur coming out u dont have 2 be so badly vague abt it_

_< lex: yeah_

_> nohomo: k_

_> keyholeReject: r u changing name ?_

_< lex: lexi would be, like. nice. that’s why ive had my screen name like that. and she/her when u can but dont out me to anyone please? im only out to you guys and my parents_

_> TheLegend27: aaaaa_

_> leggomyeggos: stfu deven_

_> leggomyeggos: he’ll come around lexi dont worry_

And.. Wow. It feels really nice to be called Lexi. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk idk


End file.
